Seized
by NyanToTheCat
Summary: When Aysel, a mutant loner who has managed to stay out of a clan for years, kills the man who Jupiter's clan depends on for food, will she be able to escape Jupiter's wrath, or will she suffer a fate worse than death?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: Seized**

**Author's Note: **

**Hello! This is my first fanfic, and also my first piece of writing that I've ever posted for others to see, ever!:3 I hope you lovely people enjoy it, and I encourage constructive criticism. Don't be too mean, though, I still need to have some courage to post the next chapter. That is, if this one goes down okay. **

**Anyway! Enough from me. I hope you enjoy. ^3^ 3**

**I do not own the Hills Have Eyes, or any of the original characters. **

**3**

* * *

><p>"That looks about right." I comment blandly to myself as the knife in my hand makes the finishing cut in my victim's face. My hands are stained a pretty wine colour, and I can't help but compare it to spring roses, which I can remember my mother showing me as a child. It is surprisingly similar to the rich dye from the flowers, if it wasn't for the metallic fragrance and flavour. The coppery taste does nothing to appease my hunger though, and I find myself running my tongue across the serrated blade with a glint of madness in my silvery gaze.<p>

"Mmm..." I moan, closing my eyes at the familiar, bittersweet taste, "Tasty."

I hear the old man groan, and I allow my silver eyes to flit down to him, rather surprised that he's still conscious. When I look at him, his glassy eyes roll back in their sockets. Blood oozes from the several cuts around his face.

I lick my lips, watching as the life slowly and painfully slips out of him. _About time, too_, I think bitterly as his eyes close dreamily and he takes his final breath. I always find it more... _intriguing, _shall we say, to actually watch them die. It's strange, no matter how many times you cut them or slice them open, when they take their final breaths, the same look comes over them. Every single one. Their eyes soften and become peaceful, gazing at you like you're some sort of angel, sent straight from heaven to make their life a whole lot better.

I often find myself wondering if they even remember I was the one who ended their delightful little lives.

Smiling, I shove the dead man from beneath me. I need to dispose of him, and fast. I still have a while before he'll start to smell, but I don't particularly fancy dragging him around when his skin turns waxy, especially since his skin is already wrinkled and leathery.

Without much thought, I scan the surrounding area. The banks of the desert loom over me precariously, but there is no-one in sight. I'm not really expecting anyone to be here, anyway, considering I'm in the middle of the desert. Well, no _human_ anyway. I am well aware of the mutants who abide in these hills. I'm one of them. Except I've been a loner since my mother died, but many a clan have made attempts to lure me into their traps. I have managed to avoid them so far, and I'm certain that some sort of violation or painful death is in store for me if I ever get caught.

_Nothing less than you deserve, _a little voice whispers in my head. I ignore it.

I survey the area one last time before I grasp the man's collar and begin to drag him through the desert. I've already got a place in mind to put him, ironically the very same place where I found him.

It isn't too far, but it seems to take double the time to get there because of the extra strain of towing the dead man along behind me. His body leaves a trail of blood in the sand which I'll need to cover up later, or just wait for something else to clear it up. After some mental deliberation, I decide to go with the latter. I'm not really in the mood to go dusting off the sand.

As I reach the designated burial place, a triumphant smile plasters itself onto my usually cold and collective face. A shack in the distance, which, as I stumble closer, reveals itself to be a gas station, is the place where I'm heading. I've never been in this part of the desert before, and when I began to head in this direction I had many doubts. I'd been slowly starving to death, loosing my grasp of reality. That was when I'd come across the small gas station, a miracle it seemed, especially when I found the old man inside. It didn't take me long to raid the station of all food sources before slicing off patches of skin to feast on from the victim himself. I didn't care how ill it might make me. I'm certain I'll regret it later, but at the moment I can just revel over my full stomach.

While whistling a merry little tune to myself, I yank the gas station door open and drag the old man inside. There's a little room down the back, so I dump him in the corner before raking through his belongings which are in a big bag in the middle of a table. There isn't much except for a few pieces of jewellery and a small amount of money. I decide to take it, fastening a silver chain around my neck simply because I think it looks pretty.

I begin to stuff my new findings into my little, worn-out rucksack. It is already full, and some of the items threaten to spill out the holes in the bottom, but I manage to stuff the jewellery and money down the sides before tucking my knife into a little pocket in the back of the bag. Once I've slipped everything in, I'm just about to swing it over my shoulder and slink through the door when I hear a taunting voice calling from outside.

"Jeeeb."

I cock my head to the side, and allow myself one peek around the edge of the door frame. There is no-one there. I can't hear footsteps. I convince myself that it was just my imagination, and go to take another step through the door when the same voice calls again, but sharper.

"Jeb!"

It was close. Whoever it was, they were close. I manage to maintain my composure, but the worry in my eyes would be hard to miss. I can hear footsteps now, and not just one person is making them. I drop my bag back onto the table before slithering over to the darkest corner of the back room, opposite to where I dumped the old man, and I sink into the shadows and pull my dark balaclava up to my nose. I was glad I had the forsight to wear it today.

The footsteps near the door, but they begin to slow as they do. My silvery eyes are glued to the door-frame, waiting for someone to emerge. When suddenly, the footsteps stop.

"Pluto, stay 'ere." I hear a hoarse, southern voice coming from the other room. Someone makes a strange, but taunting, noise in response to the first voice's statement, and the footsteps, only one pair now, advance towards the door.

I risk a frantic look around the room I am hiding in, desperately seeking a weapon. Anything will do. My rucksack is lying on the table, next to the old man's things. _If only I could reach it_, I think longingly to myself, wishing I had my knife tucked safely in my black jean pockets.

My eyes, which were gazing at my pack, have now abruptly shot over to the door. I can hear a plank creaking beneath someone's feet, as if it is warning me that my captor is about to enter. _No_, I remind myself firmly, _he is _not_ my captor. _My shoulders straighten with my new found confidence, but it is short lived as I see the man peer into the room.

I find myself slouching deeper into the safety of the shadows, desperately hoping he can't see me. He takes another step forward, before gesturing for the other to enter. It's hard to get a look at his face from where I am standing, since they are facing the old man's side of the room rather than mine, but I know, even before he entered, that he is a mutant like me. From what I can see, he has coarse, greying hair and badly burnt skin. I too have burnt skin, but his is a new extreme. A scary looking spike strip wraps around his waste, dragging across the ground like some sick and grotesque excuse for a tail. He must've carried it with his hands when he entered, I'm sure I would have been able to hear it rattling across the ground otherwise.

It isn't long before the second one enters. He's huge. I can't see his expression either, just the back of his head, but I can tell he's clumsy by the way he lumbers around, gurgling like a child.

"Lookie here, Pluto. He's dead, jus' like Goggle said."

Pluto makes a loud burbling noise, and I cannot make up my mind if it's sad or cheerful.

"Now all we gotta' do is find the killur!"

The excitement in his voice is sickening.

Both the men are bent over, inspecting the old man's dead body. I decide this is a good time to run. Moving as if I were a shadow myself, I coast along the floor, keeping my back to the wall and my eyes on the mutants. I'm about to turn and run, until I see my rucksack laying on the table. I can't leave it! They men, Pluto and the one with the spike strip, would surely take it with them. I won't be able to survive without it.

Gulping back my fear, I lean out the shadows and reach out for my pack. Both men are still inspecting the body, so I try and move as quickly as possible. My fingers hook through the straps, silently curling around the fabric.

_Okay, now I just need to lift it and run._

I pull my wrist back to my body slowly, trying to contain the shivers of fear which are taking over my arm. These men might kill me, or worse, if I don't get out _now_. My arm is almost fully back, when suddenly, a piece of stray jewellery slips out of a small hole in the bottom and clatters onto the ground.

Both men jerk around, and I see their horrific faces for the first time, and they see mine, well, some of it, considering the balaclava has it hidden up to the nose. I barely have time to shoot out the room before the smaller mutant has jumped up and in my pursuit.

I haul the door open and take off through the desert. I'm small and fast, but so is the one with the spike-strip. The bigger one is chasing after me too, but I know he won't be catching up anytime soon. It's the little one I need to be worried about. Once again, I begin to wish that I had kept my knife out. That's when a plan begins to form in my head.

I know where my knife is. I put it in the back pocket like every other time I put it in my rucksack. The knife is the only thing in that pocket, so there is no reason why I would have to fumble around for it. I can unclip it and get it out quickly enough, and maybe I can fight my way out of this before the bigger one catches up.

I pull the bag up infront of me, and instantly try to unclip it whilst maintaining some speed. I can feel the mutant closing in, and my steps are becomming slower the more concentration I put on getting this damn knife out. With shaking fingers, I manage to undo the clip, and my fingers find themselves feeling around for the knife. It isn't long before the serrated edge catches on my finger, causing some blood to spill. Nonetheless, I wrap my fingers around it and yank it out.

I'm just about the spin around to attack my pursuer, when I feel my legs being taken out from under me.

I watch as my last glimpse of hope skitters away from me, the knife digging itself in the sand about a meter or so to my left. I try to get up, but my legs were hit hard with something, and they only collapse under me. I risk a glance over at the mutant, who is now reeling his spike strip back to him. Then it clicks. _He must've used his spike strip to trip me up_, I think solemnly, watching as his clumsy partner catches up. They both approach me, amusement smeared across both their faces, the smaller one in particular. I get a good look at both of them now.

The small one's lower face just seems wrong. His jaw is twisted and his lip curls up into a permanent sneer. His skin looks hard to touch, burnt severely from the sun. The larger one's face appears to be swollen, the skin an unpleasant purplish colour and over-lapping his right eye, where a thin trail of puss is leaking out. He has barely any hair, and, although he is nothing short of a giant, he generally seems more pleasant than his counterpart as he gives me a childlike grin, exposing his mangled and yellow teeth.

The small one just guffaws and jumps on top of me, holding my arms down with his knees while he pulls down my balaclava. He seems shocked at what he finds.

"Pluto, looks like Goggles bin keepin' secrets!" He exclaims, bringing his face uncomfortably close to mine, "He told us 'e saw a stray mutant walkin' 'round here, but he firgot to mention she's a purty one!"

Pluto begins to giggle while the skinny one pulls me to my feet, easily brushing off my attempts to wriggle free as he hands me over to the giant, who simply picks me up and slings me over his shoulder

"I got plans fir ya, pretty lady." He tells me whilst looking me up and down like a tasty slab of meat.

"Yup. I certainly got some plans fir ya."

The next thing I feel is being hit over the head with something _hard._ I just manage to squeeze out a lovely 'fuck you' before being pulled into darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Mama**

**Hello again c:. Quick update, I know, but I wanted to post this chapter before I completely change it again for the hundredth time .. Honestly, I'm not happy with this chapter at all, but I know I'll end up overworking it if I keep on editing and editing, and I've convinced myself that it's an improvement to what it was. So here we are.**

**I really hope you enjoy, and I'll try my best to make Chapter. 3 better. **

**Please tell me what you think!:)**

* * *

><p>I open my eyes to find the ground moving beneath me.<p>

_I'm flying, _I think, watching the sand drift below me with a somewhat relaxed expression. I've always wanted to fly, ever since I was old enough to notice the birds soaring way up, passing the clouds with their wings outstretched. They look so peaceful and carefree, as if nothing could possibly harm them. _But I thought flying would be smoother... _I think dreamily to myself. _And what's that smell?..._ The thought rouses me from my stupor, clearing my head and snapping me back into a harsh reality.

Ofcourse I'm not flying, I'm slung over the shoulder of a foul smelling cannibalistic mutant who is walking beside another cannibalistic mutant who undoubtedly wants my flesh on a plate, fringed with a knife and fork.

_Oh, the joys._

With a groan, I make an attempt to shuffle myself into a more comfortable position, but to no avail. A big, meaty hand has me clamped down tight onto a surprisingly bony shoulder, and moving is all but impossible. My legs, still sore from having been hit by the spike strip, hang limply over my captors chest, while my stomach has to endure the edge of his shoulder jabbing into it with every lumbering step.

"Hey Pluto, look! She's wakin'!"

My eyes roll to the right, only to find the smaller mutant watching me intently with a perverted grin on his face. Pluto, the giant, begins to gurgle again.

"Pri-teee..." He coos, stroking my legs with his free hand.

"Get _off_ me!" I cry, squirming with as much force as I can muster. Pluto seems destraught at my fury, and begins to make childlike noises which I can only assume to be cries of sadness. His grip tightens around me, and my spine feels as if it's about to snap in two.

With another burst of strength, I ball my hands into fists and hit him as hard as I can, acting like an infant aswell as an idiot. The smaller mutant only howls with laughter at our struggle, which serves to feed my anger. While Pluto tries to regain some composure, I open my mouth and snap my teeth down onto his back. At first, I thought I'd failed to bite into the skin, but as Pluto yowls out in pain, I realise with glee that I've achieved my goal.

Pluto, now in a tantrum, picks me up like a ragdoll and slams me onto the ground. You would think that the sand would cushion my fall, but it does little to shield me from the impact. I can't even cry out, the air just gushes out of me like an inflated balloon which has been stabbed by a dagger. But I know this may be my only chance to escape, so I force myself to roll onto my stomach and begin to slowly crawl through the sand.

"Pluto... Whit've ya dun' now?" The smaller mutant scolds, brutally kicking the giant until he falls to the sand, "Teaches ya fir messin' wit' ma things!"

While Pluto writhes on the ground, trying to recover from his attack, the other mutant easily catches up with me, watching me with a contented smirk as I cough and sputter on the ground, making my oh-so grande escape.

"Where d'ya think yer goin'?" he asks snidely, striding beside me as I attempt to crawl as fast as I can. I know, in my brain, that I'm not getting out of this, but my heart fails to believe it. I crawl through the sand as if my life depends on it, which it does. But after a minute or so, the smaller mutant gets tired of watching me slither through the desert, and roughly grabs me by the hair.

I cry out in agony, which doesn't help when I'm trying to get my breath back. He all but lifts me off the ground by my scalp before dragging me back to Pluto.

It seems to take forever before we reach the hulking mutant again, who has now regained his footing, albeit with a few cuts and bruises from the other one's attack. The smaller mutant rips his hand away from my head, and to my dismay, I see some bloodied skin attached to a clump of short, black hair. My hand shoots up to my head to assess the damage, and comes away bloody. I try to restrain the tears from flowing down my cheeks, knowing it will only fuel his amusement.

"Pluto, pick 'er up!" he snarls, kicking me closer to the larger mutant, who only grumbles in response to his partner's command. Nonetheless, he does as he is told, and plucks me off the ground by my ribcage before tossing me over his shoulder once again.

I groan in pain, allowing my body to flop helplessly. There is no way for me to escape now, my body feels like it's going to break into a million pieces if I dare to move.

With a sigh, I allow my head to loll around on the giant's back, feeling extremely nauseated. I desperately try and contain the bile inside of me, since I'm almost certain the giant won't appreciate vomit all over his putrid clothes, and I can't afford to be flung onto the ground again.

"Try an' make a fuss 'gain, an' we'll knock ya out. 'Kay?"

I don't respond. Too be honest, getting knocked out would probably be a more desirable option, if it wasn't for the persistent nagging in the back of my head that's warning me that these mutants would take advantage of me as I lazed back in oblivion, so I choose to rough it out until they take me to wherever they're heading.

Thankfully, it doesn't take too long to arrive there. I only have to endure about an hour of getting churned about on Pluto's back before we set foot in the little village.

There are houses. Not many, but still houses. I am somewhat comforted by the thought. One the way here, I'd been desperately hoping these weren't the type of mutants who preferred to live in the safety of the caves. I would never be able to escape if they had been taking me to an intricate cave system, which only they knew how to get through. Atleast I have a sporting chance of escape now.

As we advance through the village, the smaller mutant begins to traipse across to one of the houses after cheerily calling back over his shoulder that he'll 'be back for me later'. I groan internally. It doesn't take much imagination to figure out exactly what he plans to do with me 'later'. I try and think of a plan that would enable me to escape before he returns, but I doubt I'll get a chance if Pluto is guarding me the entire time.

When we reach a building which must've been a bright little house back when it was first built, but has now mutated into a foreboding building embellished with peeling paint and rotting wood, I'm ungraciously dumped on a little wooden step at the front door. Pluto begins to giggle as I twist in pain. It seems he has yet to forgive me for biting him in the back.

The door creaks open, and I'm surprised that the hinges don't fall off at once, given the poor state of it. I'm also taken aback at the mutant at the other side of the door, who's lack of mutations makes her seem out of place in this eerie little village. She's bald, and obese. She's a bit paler than what's usually considered normal, but I am abnormally pale too, so there's nothing new there. A look of concern etches itself across her face when she finds me on my hands and knees with Pluto standing behind me, tittering like an imbecile, but the woman is quick to stand me up and brush me off.

I grumble in protest as I'm forced to use my legs, which are still in pain from being hit, but I oblige regardless. I stand up slowly, desperately trying to ignore the loud cracks my joints make. The lady gazes at me with pity before taking hold of my arm and hauling me into the house.

As she tows me from room to room, I can't help but notice the mannequins which are gazing at us eerily, as if they take pleasure in knowing I'm suffering. Woman and children dressed in strange clothes grin happily at me, and I don't take my eyes off of their ominous faces until I'm lead into what seems to be a kitchen, with no dummies in sight.

The kitchen is... Almost normal. And if it wasn't for the blood stains streaking across the cabinets and walls with the odd dismembered finger here and there, I'm sure it would look quite pleasant.

The woman, after sitting me down on a chair, hurries over to one of the cabinets. She opens it to reveal about a dozen glasses and canisters, all thick with dust. She pulls one out, and begins to slowly fill it up with a narrow stream of murky tap water. It takes a couple of minutes before it's completely full since the trail of water leeching out is about as thin as the fork in a snake's tongue, and the woman only stops once it's overflowing. With a gentle smile, she twists the tap back around and hands the canister over to me. I sip it generously, ignoring the sickly feeling of the dirt clinging onto my dampened lips. The water itself tastes alright, even though it's a bit more sour than I'm used to.

We sit in silence for some time as I hold the canister in my lap, sipping at it every couple of minutes, until Pluto decides to irritate me yet again.

"Hair.. Pri-teee.."

I spin around in my chair to find the simple-minded giant gawking at my coal black hair like it's some sort of mystical artifact. I sneer at him, but he doesn't seem to mind. It's only when he reaches out to touch it when I swat his hand away, producing a feral snarl from the back of my throat. I've already had enough experience with people touching, or, more specifically, yanking at my hair today.

This seems to have the desired affect, as he backs off and begins to whimper quietly against the wall.

"Don't touch me an' I won't hurt you." I threaten, even though I'm well aware that I won't be able to hurt this giant. Weaponless, the worst I could do is kick him a few times, but even then he'd probably just brush it off with a quick slam of his fist onto my skull. He doesn't seem to realise this though, and continues to cower away from me.

"I wudn't be doin' tha' if I w're you," the woman warns me with a surprisingly gentle tone, "yer in 'nough trouble as it is. If ya hurt Pluto here, yer dead fir sure."

With that, I turn back around to face the bald woman.

"I don't wanna' die." I state quietly, more to myself than to those around me

The woman gazes at me with sympathy, sympathy I don't deserve. She continues to stare for awhile, and the room is quiet once again, not even Pluto daring to interupt this time.

"Name's Big Mama," the woman suddenly announces, reaching across the table to shake my hand. I stretch my fingers out warily, and she holds onto it firmly before giving it a slight shake.

"And wut can a' call you?" She asks, smiling.

I don't particularly want to tell her. She may be being kind to me, but who's to say it isn't just an act before she leads me to slaughter, or worse? But I suppose it's better if she likes me, maybe then I'll have more of a chance of living. So, with a sigh, I decide to compromise.

"I'll only tell you if _he_ leaves." I snap, sounding a bit harsher than I intended.

"Oh, you ain't gotta' worry 'bout him, he won't tell no-one, he ain't-"

"Tell him to leave." I repeat, curtly interupting her.

She nods sadly, before standing up and shooing Pluto out. He wails in protest, but the woman manages to nudge him out the door. He remains at the front step for some time, banging at the door with his fists. But he doesn't get back in, and eventually turns and leaves, slogging through the sand with heavy steps. Big Mama watches him as he walks off, making sure he doesn't retreat before she turns back to me and takes a seat on the other end of the table.

"So?"

"Aysel."

"Excuse me?" She asks politely.

"My name's Aysel." I repeat, inching my eyebrow upward in amusement as she tosses over the strange name. I can remember my mother explaining it to me, about how I'd been so appropriately named. Aysel means moonbeam, which goes well with my silvery gaze and my hair, which is as dark as the sun is bright. She'd been shamelessly proud of the name she'd given me, although I personally don't like it all that much.

"Oh," Big Mama says thoughtfully, giving me a motherly smile. "Purty name."

I shrug, taking another sip from my metal canister.

"Well, I 'ave s'meone I'd like ya ta' meet," she proclaims before waddling across to a crumbling staircase and calling the name 'Ruby'. It isn't long before I can hear a soft pitter patter of feet springing down the steps. The two mutants have a quiet conversation, and I can only hear a soft mumbling as they converse with one another. When suddenly, Big Mama turns around with a younger girl, who appears to be only a couple of years younger than me, tucked under her arm. Like Big Mama, the girl is somewhat lacking in mutations. The only obvious difference is her large, squint eyes which are filled to the brim with sadness, and her skin, which, like my captors, seems thick and hard and is a dull, leathery brown.

"This is ma lil' gurl, Ruby."

I smile at the sweet looking girl, encouraged that not all the mutants here seem to be completely evil. Not that I should care, considering many would file me into the category of 'completely evil' anyway. Well, atleast not all of them here are out for my blood, I mentally rephrase.

"Hey, Ruby." I greet her, giving her a slight nod.

She just smiles in return, seemingly elated that I spoke to her directly.

"Now, Ruby. I need ya' to take this lil' one to yer room, make 'er comfort'ble. Don't go tellin' yer papa she's 'ere though. Needa' keep 'er a secret fir now."

Ruby nods, before gesturing for me to follow her upstairs.

The steps creak under my weight, and I'm sure Ruby notices the frantic look in my eyes as I cling onto the railings, petrified that the stairs collapse under me. I shuffle from one step to the next, until I finally make it to the top. It's easy to tell I haven't been up a set of stairs in awhile.

"Bin' a.. long time, since gurl has bin 'ere.. my age." Ruby remarks quietly, glancing up at me from the corner of her eyes.

"Really?" I question, trying to sound more interested than I really am.

She looks nervous, but answers in her shy voice, "Yep... Last time... I saw gurl 'ere... She wus one a'... Lizar's toys."

"Who's Lizard?"

"Lizar'... Ma' bruther... He tha' one... Who got ya."

My silver eyes widen momentarily, and I'm certain that Ruby notices. The sheer horror in my eyes would be difficult to misconstrue.

As we near the end of a small hallway, Ruby opens a door which has three gaping holes in it. Obviously privacy isn't a big thing in this household.

"Jus' stay 'ere... 'til papa.. 'cides wut ta' do wit' ya." she instructs me tenderly before spinning around and heading for the door.

"Wait, Ruby!" I call, waiting until she turns around to face me before I speak to her.

"You know what ya said earlier... About Lizard's toys?"

She nods slowly, reaching a hand out to touch the door.

"What exactly does he do with 'is.. Toys?"

Ruby gazes at me, wide-eyed. I've got her full attention now. It's seem like forever before she opens her little mouth to speak.

"You don't wanna' know."

She takes off running down the corridor before I can even ask her what she means.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: Arrangements**

**Hi c: I hope this chapter turned out okay, since I've been thinking really hard on what to do for it. I hope you enjoy!**

**Oh, one last thing. I'd like to give everyone who reviewed a big thank-you! It makes my day whenever I get one. ^-^**

* * *

><p>As the young girl flees from the room, I peer out with disheartened eyes. Although our meeting had been brief, I find I'm surprisingly fond of Ruby. I feel more at ease when she's around. Weird, I know, but still. I want her to come back and tell me everything is going to be okay. Maybe I'd believe her. But she doesn't reappear, and I'm left, sick to the bone with fear and crouched beside the door.<p>

It seems like forever until I finally decide to peel my eyes away and seek refuge on the fragile little bed in the middle of the room, which I doubt has enough strength to support my weight. However, I decide to take my chances, since the wooden floor isn't a very comfortable place to stay for any length of time. With a grunt, I pull myself to my feet using a flimsy looking doorknob which looks as though it could drop off without a moments hesitation, and begin to stroll lazily to the bed.

As I walk, the tips of my fingers trace along the pea-green wall, as if trying to find a trap door that could lead me to safety. I have no such luck, and I'm not sure why, but it seems the fact that I can't find any means of escape triggers an emotion, so deep and neglected, it's almost painful for my body to bare. Despair inches through me, creeping up every cell of my body until a droplet of warm water drizzles from my eye.

_Been awhile since I've cried, _I think vaguely to myself, gently wiping the tear from my cheek and curiously watching it dissolve on the tip of my finger.

_No... I make people cry. I enjoy making people cry. It's not me who's supposed to be doing the crying, showing the weakness... _The thought trails off as a sob catches in my throat.

The next thing I know, I'm bawling my eyes out into my palms, soaking my face with the salty liquid.

I stand there, weeping in the middle of the floor for God knows how long. It's only when someone knocks timidly on the door when I finally manage to regain my composure.

I wipe the tears from my face and mould my features into an indifferent mask in what feels like half a second, just enough time before the door inches open and a girl's face peers through. I breathe out a sigh of relief when I see that it's Ruby.

"Mama wus wonderin'.. if you.. come eat wit' us?" she asks faintly, and I can tell by her pitiful expression that she knows what has happened to me, which only makes my mask turn even more remote.

I'm about to object her offer, until an idea springs to mind. Maybe I can speak to Big Mama over dinner, get some questions answered. Get her to trust me.

"Sure, Ruby. Jus' let me clean myself up a bit first," I say with a subtle sniff of my nose, "You have a bathroom?"

"Yeah, jus'... over there," she directs me over to a tiny room at the opposite end of the hallway. She follows silently behind me until we reach the door, where she stands aside and motions for me to go in.

"I'll wait 'ere."

I nod and close the door behind me. There's not much in the little room, except from a mirror, a precarious looking shower, a toilet and a mouldy sink. Without much thought, I approach the mirror, which is severely cracked down the middle, but I can still make my pathetic looking face out in it. I recall Lizard calling me '_pretty'_, but I'm far from it. I'm about as pretty to look at as roadkill. I'm unnaturally skinny, with black patches of skin under my left cheekbone and my forehead which contrast sharply against the rest of my pale complexion. There's also another mark that runs down my neck like a grotesque tattoo, but it's easily hidden, so I often forget about it. My eyes, which are as luminous as car headlights, are way too large, and my nose is too small and pointy. Not to mention my choppy hair which is slight above my shoulders, but rises up at the back at a severe angle. I sliced it off with my serrated dagger after I realised that it was only a inconvenience to me when it would get in the way of my vision during a hunt.

But those things are a meager problem compared to my sodden face, which is puffy and streaked with wet marks. My eyes are disturbingly red around the edges and swollen with unshed tears.

I forgot what crying made my face look like.

_No wonder Ruby knew,_ I think bitterly, regretting the fact I'd allowed myself to become weak, like the humans.

I sneer at the thought of becomming like them.

I twist the tap violently until a centimetre thick stream of water is spilling out. It's dirty, but it's better than nothing. I cup my hands beneath it and begin to scrub my face. It's been awhile since I've washed myself; There isn't much cause for hygiene out in the desert. But the water feels nice on my skin, and I'm surprised to find that it's removed a thick layer of dust from my face.

I try not to stay in the bathroom for too long, since I don't want to keep Ruby waiting. But it takes a surprising amount of effort on my part to persuade myself to stop washing my face, but I eventually manage after I'm satisfied that all traces of my tears have dissolved into dust.

I dry my face off with the edge of my shirt and neaten my hair with grubby fingers before spinning around and swinging the door open.

Ruby is in exactly the same place as I left her, and a smile tugs on her face as I step out. Her mouth opens a little, as if she is about to say something, but quickly changes her mind and begins to pace down the staircase, glancing back now and then to make sure I'm following. I tread behind her with careful steps, allowing my hands to flutter down the banister just incase I happen to slip.

Once I reach the bottom, I can hear the noise of plates clattering against one another as Big Mama sets the table. I feel a bead a sweat forming on my forehead, but I'm quick to wipe it away. Ruby turns to me and gestures for me to stay where I am, and I oblige without a fuss. She walks forward and turns the corner to the kitchen.

"Where's Aysel?" I hear Big Mama ask as she dishes the food onto the plates.

"She's... jus' comin'," Ruby responds, "I'll jus' go... get 'er now."

Suddenly, I don't feel too nervous. It's just Ruby and Big Mama, afterall. They've not hurt me yet, and I don't think they intend to do so anytime soon. I force a weak smile on my face, ready to enter without anxiety once Ruby comes back for me.

Then, as if on cue, a familiar voice rings out through the kitchen.

"Who's Aysel?"

My breathing hitches at the voice, the voice of a man, the voice of a mutant, the voice of my captor. _Lizard. _But it seems different compared to the aggressive and sarcastic voice of the man who chased me from the gas station; softer, somehow. If it wasn't for the southern drawl, I probably wouldn't have thought it to be him at all.

But my instincts are still screaming at me, and I'm about to turn and run for the door when I feel a small hand tugging at my wrist. I look down to see Ruby, gawking at me with a look of concern. I try my best at a reassuring smile, but I don't think it would be hard to tell that I'm crumbling internally with fear.

"Mama, who's Aysel?" The voice repeats again, a little more impatiently than the first time.

Wouldn't he know who I am, if it were Lizard, considering he brought me here in the first place? I can't help but question. Something tells me I shouldn't be worried, but I can't help myself. My eyes quickly dart to the door again, assessing my options of escape, but Ruby persists on trying to usher me to the kitchen. She nods encouragingly at me, which gives me the shred of bravery I need to gulp back my fear and do what I have to do, but doubts continue to pester my mind.

_Remember what you did earlier, how you regretted showing weakness, _I remind myself firmly, and finally allow Ruby to drag me into the kitchen.

My eyes instantly dart around the room, trying to find my captor so I can make sure he doesn't spring an attack on me. But I can't see Lizard anywhere, the only people in the room are Ruby, Big Mama and... Oh. That's not Lizard.

"Ah, that's Aysel." The voice states quietly, coming from an unknown mutant's mouth.

I gawk at him, confused. He's wearing a black bowler hat with strings of blonde hair sticking out. His skin is an odd shade of pink, presumably from sunburn, and the most deformed thing about his face is his nose, which appears to be just two slits.

"Oh, Aysel! There ya are," Big Mama exclaims before hurrying me over to a quaint, wooden table which is ringed with mismatching seats. She sets me down on one which is opposite the mutant with the bowler hat on, and Ruby takes the seat next to me.

"Thought ya weren't comin'!" The older woman says whilst shoving a large chunk of meat onto my plate. It doesn't take much imagination to know what kind of meat we are feasting on tonight, but I certainly don't have any objections.

"Yeah, I just... Had a bit of a fright coming down the stairs." I tell the woman truthfully before sawing a small piece of slimey meat onto my fork. My stomach flares up in hunger as a small pool of blood begins to form around the flesh where I pressed on with my knife, and I almost forget that there are other people in the room as I shovel it into my mouth.

I don't even notice the questioning looks I'm recieving from all ends of the table until I've eaten more than half of my dinner. It's only when I look up and see no-one else has touched their meat that I finally come to my senses.

I can't help but groan internally when I see Big Mama looking almost offended.

_So much for getting her to like me_.

"Just.. a misunderstan'," I admit, a nervous laugh chiming through my lips, "Just thought he was Lizard." I comment quicky, giving a fleeting nod to the mutant opposite me, who's eyes now flicker with confusement. As I try to defuse the tension, I can hear Ruby restraining a titter, but the man just watches me like I'm some sort of alien species.

"I don' look like Lizar'." He responds almost sulkily, stabbing the meat forcefully with his fork and knife.

"No, you jus' sound an awful lot like him."

"Oh." Is all he says, before silence overcomes the table.

I eat slowly, waiting for the male mutant to leave before I begin to ask my questions. The frigid atmosphere at the table is difficult to ignore, but I've lived by myself for the last three years, so I manage to bare it. But even I know that asking questions infront of this obviously sour mooded man would lead me into trouble. Trouble I don't need.

The silences drawls on for atleast 20 minutes and it's only long after we've finished our meals when someone decides to speak. I would've left earlier if it wasn't for my powerful desire to have my questions answered, here and now.

"This here is Goggle," Big Mama says almost desperately, "He's Ruby's brother."

After sharing an intense stare-off with his mother, Goggle finally turns to me and stretches out a rugged hand.

"Aysel." I murmur before reaching my own hand out. It seems tiny compared to his, and I can tell by the amusement flickering in his blue eyes that he notices this too, and he shakes it with about as much force as a fluttering moth wing. I find myself somewhat offended by his gentleness.

_He's treating me like I'm weak, _I think angrily.

_Well, weren't you the one whimpering like a child in the room only half an hour ago?_

That particular thought doesn't exactly put me in a good mood.

Big Mama begins to clear the plates, and I realise it's almost time for me to be excused from the table, and that I'll have missed my chance to ask my questions. But I don't want to say anything with Goggle here. I don't want to risk it with him listening, but I don't want to return to the room with unanswered questions still lingering in my mind. I'm just about to risk it, chancing my luck with Goggle and simply asking Big Mama, but she beats me to it.

"Aysel," Big Mama says suddenly, looking at me directly after picking up my plate, "We need to find ya someplace to go 'fore Jupiter gets back from Hades'."

I don't know who Hades is, but I decide that I really don't care.

"Any suggestions fir places to put 'er?" She asks her two children, who, to my dismay, both shake their heads.

"Just somewhere for 'er to stay for a lil' while. I jus' need to explain it to Jupe. He'll be angry at first, and I don' want 'er to be 'round for tha'. Jus' somewhere he won't look... Only fir a few hours." She begs, and I can't help but wonder when and why she began to care for my well-being.

Both Ruby and Goggle seem to think harder this time. It's some time before Ruby speaks up.

"Maybe.. She could.. Hide in ma closet?" she suggests, blinking those painfully sad eyes at her mother.

"I don' want 'er in the house, though. Jupe will expect 'er to be 'ere. If I didn't know wha' Lizar' was like, I'd prolly' put 'er in his house. If I give 'er to Pluto, Lizar' will still get her off a' him. I wudn't trust Cyst or Big Brain one bit. Which only leaves you, Goggle."

It seems the woman has put a lot of effort into thinking about this. About thinking how to save me. Again, I wonder why.

Goggle stares at his mother, and I can tell that they are communicating without words. Even Ruby seems to join in the staring feud, but within a minute it has ended, and 3 pairs of eyes meet mine once again.

"I think I have 'n idea." Goggle declares before rising out of his seat and approaching a set of cabinets. He opens one and pulls out a pair of wicked looking shackles.

"You 'n me are goin' for a walk up the hills ta' look for some food."

"Take Pluto with ya, 'case she tries to escape," Big Mama suggests, and I have no doubt that she is the one who planted the idea of a walk in Goggle's mind, "Wouldn't want Hades ta' find 'er if you do lose 'er. I'm surprised he didn' get 'er 'fore you seen 'er, Goggle. Not often he misses out on a purty gurl."

"Lizar's just as bad," Goggle grumbles, earning an intense glare from his mother.

"'Least he doesn' keep 'em long," Big Mama snaps before carrying the dishes to the sink and rubbing the blood off them with an already filthy rag.

Goggle only shrugs before sauntering over to me and asking me to lay my hands out on the table, jangling the shackles around tauntingly. He gives me a look of exasperation when I fail to oblige. Going out in the desert with Goggle and Pluto with shackles around my wrists is one of the last things I want to do today.

_Better than going with Lizard,_ I remind myself.

"If you wanna' stay 'ere and get killed by papa, be my guest. But if ya wanna live, I suggest ya put yer hands on tha table," Goggle states bluntly.

My eyes flicker over to Ruby for reassurance. She nods subtly in my direction, so, with a sigh, I reluctantly set my hands on the table. Goggle is quick to fasten the shackles around them. Ruby smiles at me, and I try my best to return one.

I watch Goggle as he pulls out a walkie-talkie and presses a button. I can hear a soft crackling before the familiar childish gurgles ring through the speakers.

"Get up 'ere to mama's,_ now_," Goggle tells him with a scowl on his face.

Pluto's giggles are cut off instantly when Goggle presses another button and tucks the walkie-talkie into his chest pocket.

It's not long before I hear the door swinging open with a loud bang which seems to vibrate throughout the entire house. Heavy footsteps traipse into the kitchen, accompanied by the gurgles which just seem wrong coming from the giant's mouth.

"Come on, Pluto, we're gonna' take little Aysel 'ere out fir a lil' tour 'round the desert."

_Little Aysel? _I make no effort of disguising my scorn towards being called 'little'. But Goggle only chuckles before strolling towards the door which Pluto has just emerged from.

"Comin'?" Goggle asks, gesturing towards the door with his arm, "lady's first."

I'm about to counter him with some witty remark I have stored in my mind, but something in his tone urges me not to. He sounds so sincere, as if he's actually trying to be a real gentleman, unlike his teasing tone from before. I can't even find the slightest trace of mockery in his rough voice now.

So I just smile, stand up, and walk through the door with Pluto almost tripping on my heels.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: Mad World**

**There is quite a bit of talking in this chapter, and I hope you don't find it boring. I think it's important to get to know Aysel a bit better though..**

**Anyway, hope you enjoy. ^-^**

* * *

><p>My mouth twists into a smile as I watch the sun sinking into the horizon.<p>

_It's almost night_, I tell myself with glee, gazing at the sky as deep, blue shadows begin to engulf the light of day. It's almost poetic to watch, and I can't seem to tear my eyes away. But, as delight drills through my blood as the moon begins makes it's appearance, I can't help but notice another feeling beginning to leech through me.

Sadness.

Every night after I came to the desert, I'd always gaze up the night sky, flooded with an overwheliming sense of gratefulness at the fact I'd managed to surpass another day without being captured.

Now, as I gaze up into the sky, which has now evolved into a haunting shade of deep blue, as if reflecting my mood, I know I can no longer thank whatever powerful force is out there for giving me another few hours to live as I please. I've been caught now.

"Ya gonna' be warm 'nuff?" A rough voice asks, pulling me from my thoughts and causing me to scowl.

"I'll be fine." I snap, not even daring to look at Goggle as I answer his question.

"Sure? I mean, we can stop off a' ma house n' getcha' somethin' warmer-"

"I'll be _fine." _

Out of the corner of my eye, I see Goggle give a slight nod and a shrug before continuing to usher me through the soft ground.

It seems all traces of politeness have ebbed away since we left Ruby and Big Mama in the house, leaving a frigid shell where there was once before a slightly more tolerable girl. I doubt anyone will be seeing anymore of her in the foreseeable future.

_They can hardly blame me for being uncivil, _I think as I traipse through the fine sand, which is beginning to cool somewhat since the sun has disappeared. The chill in the air is a very pleasant feeling, especially after having to endure an ubearably hot day. I close my eyes and allow a sigh to slip from my mouth as the cool air soothes the sunburn around my collar-bone.

The man in the bowler hat gives me a questioning look, and I respond with a shrug.

"What can I say?" I mutter, tucking a clump of black hair behind my ear. "I like the cold."

Goggle chuckles under his breath. "Then why'd ya move to tha d'sert?"

"Long story."

"We 'ave time. Prolly' be a coupla' hours 'fore Mama calls us back..."

I grunt, unwilling to offer such personal information to my captor.

_It's not like he can use it against you, _I point out, but it doesn't make me any more willing to voice my story.

After the brief exchange, there is silence, unless you consider Pluto who is currently babbling incoherently to himself in a language only he understands.

Some time later, we arrive at a small outcrop of rock which gives you a full view of the desert. It's somewhat baffling, but I don't gawk at it in wonder for long.

"Some view," I mumble, watching Goggle as he reclines back on the ground and begins to stare down the desert through his binoculars.

"Yep." He replies whilst ushering me down to sit beside him. At first, I resist, but when my legs make a disheartening _clack_, I ignore the desire to avoid doing anything he asks me to do and fold my legs beneath me.

My hands rest uncomfortably on my black, skinny jeans. Not exactly suitable desert wear, I know, but I hadn't really had much time to get a change of clothes while I was escaping from the house. I only had enough time to grab some valuables, shove them in my pack, and take off to the desert where I knew I would not be pursued. Well, not by the cops. Mutants are a whole different problem of their own.

I'm just about to close my eyes and relax when a shiver runs through me. My shoulders wiggle deeper into the sand's tender embrace until a familiar, childish voice cries out.

"Ay-Shell cold!"

I barely have time to tell him to shush before his arms are wrapped around me and he's pulled me into his lap. I shriek in protest, squirming with as much force as I can, but to no avail. His big, clumpy hands have me constricted against his chest, stroking my hair and my hands with his beefy fingers.

"Pluto keep Ay-shell snug." He informs me with a nod as I wail and cry for Goggle to come to my aid.

Goggle turns around slowly, seeming to have a delayed reaction after looking out into the desert. He must be awfully focussed to have missed _that._ At first, he face is void of emotion. It remains that way for some time before a smirk tugs at the side of his thin lips, and suddenly he's doubled over in fits of laughter.

_"Goggle!_" I cry, humiliated as he howls with laughter. Pluto doesn't seem to realise that Goggle is laughing at him too, or perhaps he just doesn't care. Either way, he doesn't loosen his grip. If anything, it only gets tighter.

It takes a long time before Goggle manages to console himself. By this time, my anger at Pluto has been replaced by strong feelings of disgrace. My pale cheeks have, by now, turned a flaming red colour, and I'm certain that Goggle notices as he politely tries to restrain a few more chuckles to save me from further mortification.

"Well..." He coughs, wiping a hand over his forehead, "Pluto? Wanna' let 'er go?' He coaxes, gazing at Pluto expectantly.

Pluto, however, only begins to shake his head vigorously, tensing his arms until I feel like I'm about to choke on my own lungs. He seems to detect my discomfort and loosens his grip until I have a meager amount of space to breathe.

"C'mon, Pluto..." Goggle tries again, testing his luck by standing up and taking a few steps towards us. "Gonna' kill 'er if ya keep holdin' 'er that tight..."

I can feel Pluto take a deep sigh and blow it out all over the back of my skalp. I begin to sputter as tendrils of his horrific breath leech into my nose and I feel the contents of my stomach threatening to make an appearance.

_How can someone's breath be _that _bad_? Is the only conherent thought that I manage to create before my body convulses back and forth. Pluto cries out in distress while Goggle rushes forward and begins to tug me from my captor's stoney grasp.

Somehow, he manages to free me, and I find myself back on the sand, on my hands and knees, spewing vomit all over the place. Goggle pats my back as the last remnants empty from my stomach. "Pluto, you can clean that up..." The man in the bowler hat commands, and I instantly hear Pluto clambering to his feet and kicking the vomit over the edge of the cliff with the side of his boot.

_How come Pluto obeys him now, but he wouldn't let me go when Goggle asked him too about 2 bloody minutes ago? _ I think vehemently, rolling back onto my haunches. I feel slightly dizzy, but it's tolerable.

Goggle looks concerned, his blue eyes looking me up and down as if he is expecting me to pass out at any moment. "Ya alright?" He finally asks, handing me a little cloth that miraculously appeared from his jacket pocket moments ago.

I nod in response, grabbing the fabric and wiping the bile off my face. Luckily, not much of the vile liquid managed to get on my skin, so I can hand the cloth back moderately clean.

Goggle places the material on the sand before asking me to sit next to him, on the opposite side from where Pluto is now standing. I can tell the simple-minded mutant is rather heartbroken as he gazes at Goggle and I with a gloomy expression. I'm sure any nice and pleasant girl, who had not already been frightened off by Pluto's horrific appearance, would go over to him and try to make him feel better. But I'm not exactly nice or pleasant, and I'm hardly one to sympathize with the brute who practically assaulted me. Infact, I'm _pleased_ at his distress. He deserves it.

"So," Goggle starts, pulling his binoculars back up to his eyes to hide his face. "Since I jus' saved ya from Pluto, I th'nk I d'serve ta know why ya came to the desert now."

My eyebrows inch upwards in surprise. I hadn't been expecting him to even remember his question from earlier. Hell, _I _didn't even remember his question from earlier until he brought it up now. Obviously Goggle is a curious little buggar.

I snort, about to reject his question again before the kinder part of my mind nags me to just answer him. I roll my eyes and shrug my shoulders in a huff, partly wishing he'd just left me with Pluto so I didn't have to tell him anything. But now I _owe_ him.

"Like I said before, it's a long story." I warn him, half expecting him to just let it go.

"And, like _I _said 'fore, we 'ave time." He reminds me smugly.

I snort before giving another roll of my eyes. God, eye-rolling is beginning to become a habit of mine ever since I started speaking with the other mutants.

_Stupid socializing_, I growl internally.

"Well," I begin, unable to hide the slightly venomous tone to my voice. "It all started when my... my _mutant_ traits began to get in the way of my line of thought. I was becomming... More aggressive, to put it simply. Mother sent me to all different kinds of therapists, tryin' to get me 'normal' again."

"Surely it ain't just mut'nt 'traits' that made cha' aggressive." Goggle questions, and I can see the confused expression under his binoculars.

"Mostly mutant traits," I respond, shuffling into a more comfortable position. "Guess it started with the bullyin'. See, when your younger, other kids don't see anythin' wrong with... these." I say, gesturing to the black marks on my face. "But when you get older, the other's start to notice things more easily, and they know you ain't one of them. By the time I was 8, I was the laughing stock of the school... When I turned 13, I couldn't take it anymore. People started drawin' on their faces with black pens, just to make fun of me. I was a joke. But there was one girl... One girl in particular. She did everythin' she could think of to make fun of me. She and her friends even dressed up as me for halloween..." I trail off, wondering if Goggle even knows what halloween is. He seems to be keeping up with the story though, so I carry on. "I killed her. Made sure she felt it, too. She begged me to stop, but I didn't. Not a chance I was gonna' let her get her way this time. Took her awhile to die."

Goggle just nods, scanning the desert, which is now pitch black to my eyes, for god knows what.

"I'd've killed the b'tch too." He mumbles, swinging around to face me full-on. I wonder how ugly my zoomed-in face must look to him now, since his binoculars are still hovering over his eyes. "Doesn't really tell me how ya got to tha desert though."

"Oh," I mutter, realizing that I have, indeed, carried my story on a little more than what was really needed. "Well, I was young. Didn't know how to cover up a murder. I threw her in a river, but it wasn't long before someone found her. All signs pointed to me, and I had nowhere to go. The cops were on my trail, and I barely managed to get my stuff 'fore they barged into the house. Took off, fast as I could, to the desert. Father always told me stories 'bout the desert, and I knew there were people like me... I knew most of the cops wouldn't follow me here, and the ones that did were caught by some of the other clans. I was smarter, and I managed to avoid the mutants. But now the other cops probably think I killed their colleagues too, so there's no chance I can go back now. I thought I'd be able to live out here, peacefully. But my plans were ruined by a certain clan who caught me." I finish with an acidic tone, and I barely manage to restrain the snarl which threatens to rumble in my throat.

Goggle sighs and finally pulls the binoculars down to reveal his rather sympathetic face. His blue eyes wander over to meet mine before trailing down to gaze at the sand awkwardly. "I wouldn't 'ave told tha others you were crossin' if ya hadn' killed old Jeb. Didn' see any harm in lettin' ya pass through. But if I didn' tell them 'bout ya after ya' killed Jeb, they'd've been real angry at me for lettin' Jeb's death go w'thout knowin' who the killer was...'

"But I had too!" I protest. "I was starving!"

The man in the bowler hat just shrugs and begins to raise the binoculars back to his face, but is interupted by the crackling of his walkie-talkie.

"Goggle!" I hear a familiar, womanly voice call out through the machine.

"Yes, mama?"

"Bring 'er back... Yer papa... I think somethin' is wrong with 'im, Goggle... Actin' odd..."

"What d'ya mean, 'odd'?" Goggle inquires, cocking his head to the side with a hint of worry flickering in his eyes.

"Jus'... Wait 'n see. Bring Aysel." Big Mama tells him before cutting off the line. Goggle stares at his walkie-talkie for some time before picking up the little bit of fabric he set on the ground earlier and getting to his feet. I follow briskly behind him, deciding it's better to stay close to Goggle so Pluto has less of a chance of getting his hands on me.

"Better get goin' then." Goggle affirms with a hint of doubt in his voice.

Maybe this is the end for me afterall.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5: JUDGEMENTS**

**A/N: Hello! Sorry this chapter took awhile, but I've been having problems getting on the laptop and getting the internet working and whatnot.. But hey, here I am. If you have any questions or suggestions, feel free to message me :). Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

><p>It takes us a long time before we reach the town.<p>

I blame it on the darkness. Had Goggle not been there, I'm pretty sure Pluto and I would've stumbled to our deaths on several occasions. I'd asked Goggle about his seemingly natural ability to navigate through the rocky desert in complete darkness, and he claimed it was just practise, but I know it's something more. I mean, I would often travel at night instead of having to withstand the oppressive heat of the typical desert day, but even I wouldn't dare travel through the treacherous hills in the darkness, instead preferring to stick to the flatter areas. I wonder if all the mutants, apart from Pluto, who seemed to be having as much trouble as I was, are able to handle the cliffs as neatly as Goggle.

My thoughts trail off as I hear a babble of voices coming from the same house I was in earlier. One voice in particular, a voice similar to Goggle's, stands out from the rest.

"Do I have to go inside?" I ask, desperation creeping into my tone as I gaze at the back of Goggle's bowler hat. He just nods before turning his head around and smiling reassuringly at me.

The door creaks upon entry, and the mannequins grin at me as if welcoming a long-lost relative. I feel the hairs on the back of my neck begin to prickle as I gawk at the mannequins with suspicion, still expecting them to suddenly start moving. Goggle, sensing my discomfort at the models, is quick to push me through to a room which is ringed with rotting seats and people alike.

The chatter of mutants stops abruptly as I step into the room. All eyes are on me; some friendly, like Big Mama and Ruby, some spiteful, like Lizard and another mutant whose skin is flaming red in colour and trimmed with large welts.

But what I find the most disturbing is the man in the middle of the room. He's in a wheelchair, wearing nothing but a pair of mouldy shorts which are encrusted with sand. His eyes are fastened upon me, and I can't help but notice the array of emotions which cross his features. Something between hatred and curiousity, I suppose. But his eyes aren't the first thing that catch my attention. His head, like a big, grey blob, flops over the back of his chair as if it's about to drip off at any moment. I shudder.

"This ta' gurl?"

My head snaps around to face a man who, like Big Mama, is rather lacking in mutations. All I can see on his face is an unkempt beard and frantic, glaring eyes. I'm about to question if he even is a mutant, until I notice the large bulge underneath his jacket where his shoulder is supposed to be. God knows what kind of mutation could be under there.

_Better leave questions until later,_ I warn myself, peering at the intimidating man standing before me.

"Yeah, tha's her, Jupiter." Big Mama confirms warily, her motherly gaze flitting between me and her husband.

Jupiter looks me up and down, scrutinizing every inch of my body like a farmer at an auction, eyeing up a promising looking cow.

"Why did ya' kill Jeb?" He finally asks, his voice becomming more poisonous with every syllable.

I'm about to reply, but, to my humiliation, choke on my words. It takes me an unbearable amount of time before I finally manage to throw them out.

"I-I didn't know he.. was importan-" I start, before being interupted by Jupiter.

"Don' matter what you know or don' know. Ya killed 'im, an' I wanna know _why!" _He spits, his deadly sneer gradually inching closer to me.

My large, silver eyes stare at the man as his lips pull back, displaying pointed, yellow teeth. My nose twitches as I catch a whiff of his horrid breath which seems to consist of a mixture of maggots and cow dung. I can't help but wonder what Lizard's breath would smell like, considering his mouth is constantly being held open by his cleft lip. God knows what's crawled in there in the past...

"W-was.. hungry.." I mutter pathetically, my usually strong presence practically crumbling under the intense glare of the intimidating man. I feel ashamed to admit it, but I'm scared.

"Don' fuckin' care if ya were hungry!" He snarls, a glob of spit hitting my forhead and sticking to some strands of hair. "You could be lyin'! You prolly' killed 'im fir no good reaso-"

"She ain't lyin', papa. Seen 'er with my own eyes." I can't see the mutant who stuck up for me, but I know, by the voice, who it is. I feel myself relax a little as Jupiter turns his venomous glare from me to his son. Goggle clears his throat, and it's easy to tell he's as uncomfortable as I am. But he carries on, regardless. "Watchin' 'er for days 'fore she got Jeb. Was all but draggin' hersel' through the sand. S'rprised she managed to take Jeb down. Know he ain't never much o' a f'ghter, but..." He trails off as his father begins to stalk towards him. My eyes flicker over to the pair, watching as Goggle gulps down his fear. I'm obviously not the only one to be petrified in the presence of Jupiter.

The stare-off between Goggle and his father seems to last forever. The tension never eases, and I'm frightened to move even a muscle. I all but jump out of my skin when Jupiter spins back to face me, fastening me with his death glare yet again.

"Like I said a'fore..." He growls, making his way over to me until he's but a few inches from my face. "Don' give a fuck wh'ther she wus hungry or not. M'sendin' her down ta Hades."

I can vaguely recall someone talking about Hades a few hours ago. I don't have any idea who this Hades is though, but I assume he's bad as I hear the sharp gasps coming from Big Mama and Ruby.

"You can't do tha'!" Big Mama cries, clinging onto her husbands arm desperately. "She's jus' a lil' girl! Give 'er a chance!"

Jupiter's face doesn't soften at all. He just continues to glare at me with nothing but contempt. It's only when a rather unexpected voice pipes up when he finally breaks the taunting eye-contact.

"Jupiter..." It rasps, wheeling a few inches forward. "Look.. at 'er. She's... fit 'nuff. R'member... we were.. disc'ssing... earlier. 'Bout... Ruby..."

I have absolutely no idea what the man with the bulbous head is on about. If anything, I'd say he's lost the plot. But something dawns on Jupiter's face, and he gawks at the man in the wheelchair quizzically.

"She'd r'n away." He states firmly, seeming the forget the idea in an instant. "And anyw'y. Wouldn' trust 'er one bit. Look," he says, pointing to the necklace which I'd put on earlier in the gas station. "She ev'n steals tha stuff we gave ol' Jeb!"

"Not... if.. you promise her.. to live. She would... not run away. And.. you could.. watch 'er... Goggle..." The man suggests, his eyes rolling from Jupiter to me, and back again.

Jupiter seems to consider this. I still have no idea what it involves, but I'd be more than willing to do it if I means I can live.

_Oh, what a pathetic creature you are, _I scold myself, _begging for your life like a desperate infant. _

"Please... I won't run away." I plead, despair etching itself onto my sullen face.

Jupiter crosses his arms over his chest, narrowing his perilous eyes at me. "We'll see." He spits before turning towards Lizard. "Make s're she gets to tha gas station. Leave now. I exp'ct ya to watch her at _all_ times, Lizard, _and_ Goggle. She's yer respons'bility now, _both o' ya!_"

He leaves the room, grumbling atrocities under his breath.

Everyone stands in silence for a few moments. Apart from Lizard, ofcourse, who is chuckling haughtily to himself.

"Looks like... you ain't... gettin' that... job then, huh... Ruby?" The man in the wheelchair comments, and it seems to take a lot of effort for him to speak. Ruby just nods eagerly. It isn't difficult to tell that she does not want this job, whatever it is. I have to admit, her happiness at not getting it doesn't exactly give me much hope.

_Surely it can't be that bad, or Jupiter would not have considered his daughter to do it... _I reassure myself.

"Let's git goin' then!" Lizard hollers before grabbing the top of my arm and painfully dragging me out the door. Out of all the mutants I've met here, Lizard and Jupiter are, by far, the worst. And now, here I am, alone with Lizard in the middle of a town filled with mutants who potentially want to kill me.

"Ya ain't leavin' w'thought me!" I hear someone call from inside, and it isn't long before Goggle and Pluto appear, jogging to catch up with Lizard and I. The man holding onto me snarls, obviously not wanting company on our little trip. Goggle just shrugs it off, and I'd be surprised if Pluto even noticed.

The walk to the gas station is a long and tiresome one, especially when you're being forced to jog by a frightening mutant who would probably cut you into several chunks if you dare complain. I manage to keep my mouth shut the entire way, but even I can't stop the occasional gasp of pain when Lizard digs his nails into my skin, making little crescent shaped cuts which weep a small amount of blood.

"Lizard, yer hurtin' 'er..." Goggle mumbles as we pass a large, dried-out boulder.

"Shut yer mouth, Gogs."

"I told ya not ta call me Gogs..."

"_I_ tol' ya ta shut yer mouth! Ya deaf or somin'?"

"M'not deaf, jus' don' want ta be called Gogs!"

"Too fuckin' bad fir you, then!"

Goggle mumbles something offensive under his breath as he kicks at a little grey pebble. To my right, Pluto giggles quietly, which earns him a steely glare from Goggle and effectively shuts him up.

No more words are exchanged until we reach the run down gas station. I sneer at the memory of it; of sliding through the shadows and, ultimately, being brought down by the very mutant who's pulling me through the desert right now.

"Yer home now!" Lizard guffaws brightly before shoving me, face first, into the washed-out door. The side of my face hits against it with a loud _smack!_ which only serves to make Lizard even happier. In a state of rage, a snarl rips from my mouth. Lizard chuckles at me, shaking Goggle's shoulder and pointing at me with a mocking expression.

"Ooooh..." Lizard taunts, sliding over to me and running his fingers through my dark hair. "Lil' kitty got claws." He purrs in my ear, sending a repulsed shudder down my body.

"L'zard..." Goggle makes a move to pull Lizard away from me, but seems to have second thoughts and takes a few steps back. "You're scarin' 'er."

"Not my probl'm." The man with the cleft lip says with a sinister grin.

I grit my teeth together as Lizard grabs my neck, swings the door open, and pushes me inside. I fall on to the wooden floorboards, but I'm able to swing my hands out to catch myself just before my face goes hurtling into the ground. I rapidly scramble to my feet, avoiding a foot that had been aiming for my rib cage.

"Yer gonna stay 'ere now. Goggle n' I gonna' be watchin' ya _all _the time. Try n' run, I'll come kill ya mysel'. Save papa tha hassle. Yer gonna' wait fir people ta come, then yer gonna call us on _this." _Lizard holds up a walkie-talkie before demonstrating how to use the different buttons. "People are gonna come in 'ere, normal people, n' yer gonna act normal. You gotta' d'stract 'em 'till we come. Just... make sure they stay 'ere 'till we get 'ere. Un'erstand?"

I nod my head dumbly, taking my time to digest this new information.

Is this what Jeb did for them before? Am I replacing him?

"One las' thing," Lizard says before stuffing a bottle of water into his jacket, "I'm gonna' be campin' out there." He jerks his head off to the side, towards the direction we came. "I'll come v'sit ya some time." Lizard adds with a wink, making me want to puke.

It seems like forever until they finally leave, Lizard tossing the walkie-talkie onto a table and abruptly strolling out. Goggle follows, leaving me with a tip of his hat. My eyes trail after them as they make their way through the door, making sure they are actually going away and not just hanging around outside.

I breathe out a sigh of relief when I look through a crack in the wall. They're only little specks in the distance now. I can't help but wonder how close Lizard intends to stay to the gas station, but I doubt it'd be much further than they are now. Maybe Goggle is staying with him too, so they can watch me up close with the aid of binoculars. A huff passes my lips, disgruntled at the fact that I'm practically being baby-sitted. Except my babysitters aren't exactly bored teenagers who want money.

Well, they _might_ be teenagers.

I instantly realise how stupid that idea is and a wave of slightly hysterical giggles pour from my mouth. Lizard, teenager? Don't think so. Well, I suppose he _is_ moody enough, but I doubt the wrinkles on his face are only an effect of sunburn. If I were to guess, I'd say he was around 40. Goggle, maybe 30... It's harder to tell with Goggle. Heck, it's hard to tell with all of them. They're all older than me, anyway. Except from Ruby... She doesn't look that much younger than me. Two years difference, maybe three? I'll have to ask her sometime.

_That is if you even see her again. _I remind myself sharply.

Well, I have a walkie-talkie that I can ask her with.

Cocking my head slightly, I look at the little talking device laying on the table. If I speak into it, how many people can hear me? Can I make it so only one person can hear me? Curious, I pad across to it and pick it up in my hand. I twist it around, debaiting whether or not to test it. After a few minutes, curiousity wins over, and I press the buttons which Lizard showed me and raise it to my lips.

"...Hi?"

I jump back when a stream of responses come pouring out the speakers.

_"What tha' fuck?" _

_"Who th's?"_

_"Ta gurl?" _

_"Aysel?"_

_"There people down th're?"_

_"Lizard! We're comin' down ta get the people. Ays'l, keep 'em there!"_

_"'Kay, Papa. Me n' Goggle already goin' ov'r there."_

_"Pluto, get ov'r 'ere!"_

_"Oah-kaaaay." _

"Wait, wait! False alarm!" I cry desperately into the walkie-talkie, cursing at myself internally.

_Stupid curious stupid fucking pathetic moron..._

_"False al'rm? Ya fuckin' kiddin' me?"_

_"Fuckin' gurl... Shoulda' nev'r givin' 'er a talkie..."_

"Sorry..." I mumble before tossing the walkie-talkie as far away from me as possible. Insults are still pouring through it. Two voices in particular seem to take pleasure in throwing as many cuss words at me as they can. I assume it's Lizard and Jupiter. They don't seem to like me very much.

_And you wonder why, when you keep doing stupid fucking things like that... _

As I continue to throw every single demeaning word I can at myself, I slowly make my way across to a crack in the wall. Leaning forward, I press my eye to it and take a look outside. In the distance, I can still see two specks, slightly smaller than the last time I checked, standing out in the middle of the desert.

"Atleast Lizard isn't coming back..." I mutter, running a shaking hand through my hair.

_God, it was so much less stressful when I was alone... _


End file.
